encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Asval
(Adult Asval) (Young Asval) }} Ilang daang taon na ako Pirena sa tingin mo? Ang tulad namin ay di marunong umibig. Ang mga tulad namin ay hindi naniniwala sa pag-ibig. Wala sa akin ang matatamis mong halik; wala kang halaga sa akin. -To Pirena Asval is a fictional character from Encantadia, a Filipino telefantasya produced by GMA Network. Filipino actor Bobby Andrews played Asval in the original Encantadia series, while the young Asval is played by Sid Lucero in Etheria. Character background Asval is a Sapiryan prince and the third son of King Nahq, the first King of Sapiro. He carries his own title, "Ang Pinakamatapang na Mandirigma ni Haring Armeo" (King Armeo's Bravest Warrior). Before the fall of Etheria, Asval was the leader of the Sapiryan legions. He played a vital role in hiding the fugitive lovers Memen and Ornia from the clutches of Queen Avria. All this was part of his scheme to secure greater power for Sapiro. Unfortunately his amoral stance and plans eventually led to the couple's death at the hands of Animus as he was responsible for putting them into the magic sleep which allowed the agent of Etheria to dispatch of them without a fight. He was one of the three warriors to assassinate Animus under orders of the Council of Encantadia. The other two were Raquim and Hagorn. Animus was caught by surprise when the three assassins found him in his bedchamber. Animus was slain during his wedding night with his beloved Juvila. He is the grand uncle of Ybrahim and became an ally to Hagorn later in the timeline. He is an original member of the council of Encantadia. Among his abilities include teleportation and healing powers like other Royal Sapiryans are capable of. He is known to be an excellent fighter which might probably be why he lived many years. He wants to rule over Sapiro at all cost believing that once it regains its former glory, he would be a great king to it. This dichotomy between his "good" intentions and his hunger for power makes it unclear as to where his loyalties lie. In the time of Pirena's reign over Lireo, he had fallen in love with her and never took no for an answer so to make her feel the same way for him. This, he was able to do. Once, he asked Pirena to let him borrow her jewel of fire to use it for the rebirth of Sapiro. Just when he thought he could finally take hold of it, Pirena said that the jewel is intended for her daughter Mira whom she wants to be its successor. With this, he, together with the forces of Hagorn attacked Pirena and gave her, her fall. He wasn't in love with her after all. All he wants is the brilyante. For a reason of not bestowing this to him, they have nothing else to do but to end her reign. However, when Pirena traveled to the past with her sisters Amihan, Alena and Danaya to save their grandniece Cassandra, she met Asval who, at that time was called Prinsipe Asval (Prince Asval). Regardless of his dark future, the young one had seemingly produced genuine affection for the diwata who, unknown to him is a Sang'gre from the future. Because of this, it is unknown if his trick on Pirena during her reign was a real one, or if love simply gave him luck in making Pirena fall for him for even just a short while, which he wasn't able to do due to her cold interaction with him during the time of Etheria. It is still unknown how Asval managed to survive the fall of Sapiro. He is in alliance with Arvak (at first), then later with Hagorn, but as he also shares an agreement with Aquil, it is uncertain where his loyalties really lie. But one thing is for sure. Asval is willing to do anything to regain Sapiro. Ultimately, his efforts failed. During the earlier days of the first book of Encantadia, Asval challenged Ybrahim through a fight, that if he (Ybrahim) can triumph over him, he will grant him a treasure. Aside from this, Asval was testing him if he truly is the rightful heir to the kingdom. Upon seeing himself die at the hands of his grand nephew during the war against Hathoria, he had seen that he truly is the one for he had now completely defeated him. With that, he asked Ybrahim to rule over Sapiro with justice. He then loses his life. A life that was used to do everything he could ever think of just for his beloved kingdom. Powers *'Teleportation' – an inherent characteristic of Sapiryan royalty is to teleport or transport themselves from one place to another, entirely different from a Sang’gres way of teleporting. However, this power is actually given by Queen Avria after Asval slashes King Meno as an act of betrayal so that he would attempt to kill his brother's family. *'Healing' – Sapiryans are known to be able to heal themselves from any kind of disease, wounds or injuries as well as to heal others inflicted with the same. *'Energy Projection' – he is able to shoot very powerful energy balls from his bare hands Weapons *'Battle Axe' – Asval always carries his battle axe as his personal weapon. *'Kabilan' – Asval briefly borrowed the Kabilan from Hagorn to destroy Ybrahim and the Sang'gres for their claiming of Sapiro. Category:Encantadia Category:Sapiryan Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Rehav Category:Deceased characters